<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haru at the Theater by Casandravus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686624">Haru at the Theater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandravus/pseuds/Casandravus'>Casandravus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brought to You by Discord!, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandravus/pseuds/Casandravus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular member of her local theater troupe, Haru's been cast as the beautiful Christine Daaé - but on opening night, there's not a Phantom (or his understudy) to be seen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru, Lune/Yuki (Neko no Ongaeshi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haru at the Theater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by some TCR Discord Server shenanigans! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m cast as Christine!” Haru waves a paper. “In <em> Phantom of the Opera </em> !”<br/>
<br/>
“Congratulations, Haru,” Toto smiles.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, congratulations!” Lune and Yuki give her ‘high-paws’, the cat equivalent of a high-five.<br/>
<br/>
Baron’s transfixed on the flyer showing Haru in her full Christine Daae costume, with part of her face covered by the famous Phantom’s mask.<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, I’m not that into plays, but good job, Chicky.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks, Muta! Baron? Are you going to say something?”<br/>
<br/>
Lune politely kicks the Cat Creation under the table.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah! Yes, I’m sorry for spacing out. I’m sure you’ll be a <em> wonderful </em> Christine, Haru.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Baron. Do… You all want to come? See the show?”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hiromi’s in the tech and crew department, and Mom will be out of town. I’d like some support from the audience,” Haru shrugs. “You’re a creative lot, I’m sure you can find a way… If you want to…”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course we will, Haru!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
A few nights later, the Bureau, Lune and Yuki find a wide sill just slightly above the audience. The show starts out well enough, but… There’s no Phantom to be seen. One of the extras from the prologue comes to the stage and tries to make an announcement; suddenly all but one spotlight turns off. A fugue starts playing from behind the curtains.<br/>
<br/>
“In sleep, he sang to me; in dreams, he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…”<br/>
<br/>
Haru looks <em> beautiful </em> , but something about her costume is off. She’s careful to conceal her left side as she moves, leaving a mystery and some confused ‘what’s ringing in the audience. Everyone sitting on the sill exchanges a questioning look, when -<br/>
<br/>
“Sing once again with me, our strange duet!” Haru spins, lowering her voice by a few pitches. The left side of her costume has been immaculately tailored to align with the dress, “My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind!”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Wow </em> ,” Baron’s awestruck.<br/>
<br/>
She spins again to continue Christine’s part. “Those who have seen your face draw back in fear; I am the mask you wear - “ she spins again, “it’s me they hear. Your spirit and my voice, in one combined!” Haru does a complete twirl, changing the dress side of her costume from blue to white. “The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind.”<br/>
<br/>
Haru takes a quick breather, skipping the interlude lines to start Christine’s aria.<br/>
<br/>
“Sing!” a voice off-stage says, saving her a bit of air.<br/>
<br/>
She continues the aria, interrupting herself with a half-spin and, “Sing, my angel of music!”<br/>
<br/>
“How is she keeping her breath?” Toto mutters, concerned for his friend’s health.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s my question also,” Baron says, flicking his ears.<br/>
<br/>
“Sing, my angel!” Haru spins once more, coaching herself through the last of the aria, and somehow hitting that last high note with perfection.<br/>
<br/>
Even from their height, the Bureau and Royal Cat Family can tell Haru’s out of breath and exhausted. Baron has half a mind to jump to her when the entire auditorium bursts into <em> unparalleled </em> applause. Although a bow is rarely appropriate at this point of the show, Haru takes one anyway, if for no other reason than to catch her breath.<br/>
<br/>
A sandy-haired girl escorts Haru off-stage, and the troupe director steps out. “I apologize for the inconvenience of an early intermission,” she says, almost breathless. “As you can see, however, our lead actress has earned herself a rest. Wasn’t that phenomenal?”<br/>
<br/>
The audience practically roars with applause, then breaks for intermission.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Hey Haru, you have some cats asking for you,” Hiromi says. “Pure white, a Russian Blue - I think? - with mismatched eyes, and the biggest cat I’ve ever seen - what are you, a cat bus?”<br/>
<br/>
Muta hisses at the insult.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry buddy, but it’s true,” Hiromi laughs.<br/>
<br/>
“Is there a crow out there?” Haru’s voice is weak.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, I don’t - oh! Hello!”<br/>
<br/>
The crow caws, tilting its head toward Haru’s room.<br/>
<br/>
“Crow’s here. You weren’t kidding about all these animals, sis! You want me to let them in?”<br/>
<br/>
“Please? I need my inhaler - I don’t know why I didn’t bring it in here… And don’t be surprised if you hear me talking to the animals.”<br/>
<br/>
“Got it, Haru!”<br/>
<br/>
Once Toto, Muta, Lune, and Yuki are in her dressing room, she loses her temper.<br/>
<br/>
“That <em> sucked </em> ! I’ve never sung that entire song by myself! I know why Machida isn’t here, but his <em> understudy </em> isn’t either? <em>Really</em>?”<br/>
<br/>
“You sang beautifully, Haru,” Yuki says, jumping into her lap. “Seriously, we all loved it!”<br/>
<br/>
“Where’s Baron?” she asks, rubbing Yuki’s cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s working on something for you - he’ll be back in time for the second act; your troupe director is giving you an early intermission.” Toto rubs his head against her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Three knocks. “Haru! Inhaler! And there’s someone here who says he can play the Phantom, but he’s got an… interesting... choice for the ‘disfigurement’ side of the costume!”<br/>
<br/>
Haru walks to the door and opens it. “Thanks, Hiromi. You’re the best. Do I have another dress ready or am I stuck in this half-and-half disaster all night?”<br/>
<br/>
“You have a few more dresses, actually - I’ll bring them down so you can start getting ready. Your friends are gonna have to go soon, I’m afraid.”<br/>
<br/>
Haru takes three shots of her inhaler. “That’s okay. Can I meet the guy playing the Phantom, or…?”<br/>
<br/>
“He says he wants it to be a surprise, but that you’ll figure out who he is soon enough. You sure you’re all right to continue?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I just need a few more shots of my inhaler, some water, and help with my wig - it came completely undone during that stunt. You’re a life-saver, Hiromi! Love you!”<br/>
<br/>
“Love you too, Haru!” Hiromi sing-songs.<br/>
<br/>
Haru blinks away a few tears. “I really wanted to hear what Baron thought - whatever he’s working on must have taken him too long. He did at least see all of that, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, he was there, Haru,” Lune reassures her with a lick on the cheek. “And he loved it. Break a leg. Or not, since this is <em> Phantom </em> and things tend to actually happen,” he laughs nervously.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The troupe’s mystery Phantom is also, apparently, a brilliant violinist. He plays the intro to <em> Music of the Night </em> before handing the instrument back down into the orchestra pit. As he steps down to the boat and extends his hands, Haru gasps.<br/>
<br/>
<em> His eyes are so green </em> . <em> Almost like... </em><br/>
<br/>
“Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor; grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,” the Phantom leads her, somehow maneuvering around the set without any missteps. Instead of just tilting her chin for his next lines, he cups her full cheek in his hand, and she flushes. “Turn your face away from the garish light of day; turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night…”<br/>
<br/>
He’s methodical about moving around the set as he sings, choosing to avoid the steps so they’re not overused. “Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams; purge your thoughts of the life you knew before,” he steps closer to her, “Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!”<br/>
<br/>
A tear rolls down Haru’s face while her eyes are closed. When her eyes open, the Phantom is offering her a hand.<br/>
<br/>
“And you’ll live as you’ve never lived before,” he sings softly, leading her up the staircase. “Softly, deftly, music shall caress you; hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight… The darkness of the music of the night.”<br/>
<br/>
Haru, a half-smirk on her face, turns her head an inch more toward him. <em> I didn’t know you could sing </em> , she mouths.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes widen, then he smiles. “Let your mind start a journey toward a strange new world; leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!”<br/>
<br/>
The high note again leaves her breathless, passing a hand over her heart to try and calm her pulse.<br/>
<br/>
“Only then can you belong to me…” he gently touches her face and shoulders before spinning her so that her back’s against his chest. “Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…” Instead of the more overtly sexual touch that the movie and most stage renditions of the musical call for, Baron only grazes Haru’s stomach before holding her hands. “Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.”<br/>
<br/>
Haru turns to face him, smiling radiantly and offering her hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in to the music that I write,” Baron sings, looking her in the eyes as he leads her down the opposite side of the stairs. “The power of the music of the night,” he respectfully places a hand on the small of Haru’s back, pulling back the curtain.<br/>
<br/>
On cue, Haru ‘faints’ at seeing the wax replica of herself, and Baron catches her beautifully. Carrying her to the bed in the Phantom’s lair, he finishes singing the outro and lets the black curtain fall.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Haru gasps seeing the fur around Baron’s ‘disfigured’ eye. As they fall through the trap door beneath the stage, she whispers, “That’s what Hiromi meant.”<br/>
<br/>
“It was the best I could do on short notice - my apolo - ”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s perfect. Thank you, Baron.”<br/>
<br/>
Hiromi clears her throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but the tech and set crews need to get down here for the penultimate set change, and you two need to change. Follow me.”<br/>
<br/>
The two friends are practically running behind her when the brunette slows down, a blush creeping up her neck and all over her face. “Uh, Baron? There’s a kiss between the Phantom and Christine. You know, a <em> real </em> one!? Machida and I never practiced that part - I never got to practice with his understudy either - we were just going to <em> fake </em> it!”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not a kiss you can fake, sis,” Hiromi says. “You know that!”<br/>
<br/>
Baron looks back at her with an easy smile. “Haru, did you think I’d play the Phantom to <em> your </em> Christine if I had a problem with that?”<br/>
<br/>
“WHAT?”<br/>
<br/>
It’s the most dignified response she can come up with before Hiromi and Tsuge take them to their places.<br/>
<br/>
Laying a hand on Baron’s left shoulder, she gently pulls him to her for a kiss. His eyes close and he trembles, hands forgetting what to do with themselves, when she pulls back and smiles at him. She gives him a short hug, head resting on his heart, before giving him a second kiss that’s longer.<br/>
<br/>
His lips move against hers in spite of himself. He gently squeezes one shoulder to cue her to step away. <em> What was that </em> ? She mouths, her eyes a mix of love and confusion.<br/>
<br/>
“Go! Go now!” Baron commands, slipping back into character easily. He undoes the lasso around the lad playing Raoul, ignoring the pang of jealousy that hits when he and Haru have a short kiss. <em> It’s just a play, it’s just a play, it’s just a play... </em><br/>
<br/>
After the last musical number, the spotlight shines on the Phantom’s mask, lying underneath a single red rose. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“That was definitely one of the more interesting renditions of <em> Phantom </em> I’ve ever seen,” Lune chuckles as he, Yuki, Toto, and Muta approach the step to Haru’s house. “Hey, where’s Baron? I thought he was coming back with us?”<br/>
<br/>
“He went ahead so the spell wouldn’t fade in front of an audience,” Toto taps on the window. “Hey! Let us in, it’s cold!”<br/>
<br/>
A human-sized, still-half-cat Baron opens the window, letting them in. “Where’s Haru?”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s helping the tech crew and stagehands prepare for their show the day after tomorrow. Tsuge has a car, so he and Hiromi will be dropping her off after they’re done… For right now, though: what was <em> that </em> ?” Yuki asks, cocking her head.<br/>
<br/>
“What was what?” Baron asks as he finds a kettle, tail swishing.<br/>
<br/>
“The kiss!” Muta huffs. “Kissin’ her like that was - ”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m in love with Haru.”<br/>
<br/>
The Yoshioka house is silent for one whole minute before the cats and crow cheer. They’re not exactly quiet about it, either.<br/>
<br/>
Yuki’s ear twitches. “Guys - ”<br/>
<br/>
Baron’s blush is visible underneath his fur. “Will you lot be quiet!? She could be here any minute!”<br/>
<br/>
“Guys!”<br/>
<br/>
Toto gives one last, haughty caw. “Baron, I’ve known that since her first visit to the Refuge. I think we all did. It’s about time you admitted it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Um, Toto, Baron - ”<br/>
<br/>
“Was it <em> that </em> obvious?”<br/>
<br/>
“To everyone but me, apparently!” Haru sing-songs from her doorway, taking off her shoes.<br/>
<br/>
Baron <em> yowls </em> , a metallic <b>clang! </b> following the thud of a body falling onto her kitchen floor. “Curses!”<br/>
<br/>
Muta, Toto, and Lune startle, with the king almost falling off the chair he’s sitting on.<br/>
<br/>
“...I tried to tell you she was coming,” Yuki laughs sheepishly. “I heard Tsuge’s car door slam while we were cheering like idiots.”<br/>
<br/>
“Agh! Leave me to my embarrassment,” Baron groans, putting an arm over his eyes. <em> I’m such a fool. I should have </em> <b> <em>never </em> </b> <em> - </em><br/>
<br/>
“We can talk later, Baron,” Haru whispers, tugging on his other hand. Speaking louder, she says, “For now, let’s celebrate the fact that I survived my crazy stunt, and that nobody was maimed or seriously injured while performing <em> Phantom </em>. A true miracle, indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>